Una Propuesta Interesante
by thekyuubininetailedfox
Summary: G y Giotto tienen una muy buena relación, pero el pelirrojo tiene serios problemas en decidir si dar ese gran paso que falta para unirse a Giotto y estar ambos juntos para siempre, para formar su familia.


_Hola gente :D Kyuubi aquí a sus servicios! Ésta es la primera historia que subo de ésta pareja que tanto amo, así que no tengo mucho para decir! Solamente decirles que lo disfruten. Es bastante AU, espero les agrade xD_

_Disclaimer: KHR y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Ésta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro. De fans para fans._

- Mierda...- repitió el pelirrojo por, quizás, por octogésima vez en el día.

G, ese pelirrojo, está en un gran dilema.

Pero esto es raro en él. Es decir, G es del tipo de hombre que, a sus veinticinco años, podría llamarse invulnerable. Era valiente, muy fuerte, inteligente, hábil en el uso del arco y flecha, no le temía a absolutamente nada, además de apuesto y caballeroso. Las chicas dirían que, quitando su mal humor, su tendencia a gruñirle a todo quien lo molesta y las miradas amenazantes que siempre traía encima, era el hombre perfecto.

Sí, perfecto. Perfecto, exceptuando que ahora toda su valentía, aquella que le permitía enfrentarse a enemigos que lo superaban en número por veintenas, esa valentía que movía su cuerpo para proteger a sus amigos, esa misma valentía ahora lo había abandonado por completo. Ahora era un cobarde, indeciso, no podía parar de caminar de un lado a otro en la habitación, mareando a su acompañante.

- Mierda...

- Ochenta y uno...- contó. Sí, el rubio cenizo y de ojos vendes sentado en la silla junto al escritorio contaba todas las veces que el pelirrojo repetía esa palabra. Suspiró. Ya se estaba cansando de esto.- G.- llamó.

- Mierda... Y más mierda...- pero no hubo caso, el pelirrojo simplemente no hacía caso.

- G...- lo dijo algo más fuerte, pero nada. Optó por hacer lo que sabe hacer mejor. Tomó un libro del escritorio y se lo lanzó al pelirrojo en la cabeza, golpeándole la nuca y, al fin, consiguiendo su atención.

- ¡Con un carajo, Alaude! ¿¡Qué te pasa!?- preguntó furioso. Por muy raro e increíble que parezca, G y Alaude se llevaban muy bien. Se podría decir que, después de Giotto, Alaude era una de las personas en las que más confianza tenía. Por muy espía, gruñón, violento, ególatra, solitario y frío que fuera, G había encontrado en él a un buen amigo.

- Solamente me preguntaba cuándo ibas a dejar de parlotear y hacerlo.

- Eh... No lo sé. Ya me estoy arrepintiendo...

- Argh, por el amor de Dios...- Alaude rodó los ojos y suspiró.- Haz salido con Giotto por más de dos años, llevan una relación muy estable, no puede ser tan difícil. Sé más valiente, demuestra que lo que te cuelga entre las piernas te hace hombre.

- ¡Cállate, tú no tienes idea!- le espetó. Pero por otro lado era verdad. Gruñó, caminó por su habitación diez minutos, volvió a gruñir, caminó otros veinte minutos, suspiró y asintió.- Muy bien...

- ¿Ya estás decidido?

- Sí.

- ¿Lo harás?- se puso de pie y caminó unos pasos hacia él.

- Sí.- sonrió, muy seguro de sí mismo.

- Entonces, vamos.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y recorrieron los pasillos de la residencia Vongola a paso rápido. Ahora que G se había decidido, solamente bastaba con encontrar a Giotto y todo estaría bien, sí. Muy bien. Pero Giotto no estaba en el comedor, ni la cocina, tampoco en la sala o en su despacho. Cuando dieron por sentado que no estaba dentro del edificio, salieron al jardín y... ¡Bingo! Lo encontraron.

Ambos lo divisaron cerca de los rosales, sonriendo feliz de la vida mientras se agachaba a oler el dulce aroma de las flores. G se quedó un rato mirándolo, sin moverse. Ahora no traía esa molesta capa negra sobre sus hombros, solamente su chaleco negro y su camiseta blanca, además de los pantalones. Era un encanto. Sus ojos amarillos brillaban como los de un niño y su sonrisa era simplemente divina.

- Uff...- Alaude vio al pelirrojo y supo enseguida lo que estaba pensando. Pasó una mano frente a su rostro y nada. Lo movió un poco y nada. Le saltó una venita en la frente cuando se sintió completamente ignorado y jaló fuertemente de los cabellos del otro, al fin sacándolo de su sueño.

- Auch...- gimoteó débilmente.- Lo siento.- dijo algo molesto.

- Ahí lo tienes, ve y dile.- le ordenó.

- Sí, claro.- se había replanteado durante su búsqueda la manera en que lo diría, y cuando dio un paso todo eso automáticamente desapareció de su mente. Otra vez su cerebro quedó en blanco, y eso lo petrificó.- No, claro que no.- se dio media vuelta para irse.

- No te irás.- Alaude lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa, mirándolo con sus penetrantes ojos de manera amenazante.- Éste último mes te perdoné los veinte intentos fallidos que tuviste por hacerlo, pero si no se lo dices hoy te asesinaré.- amenazó, en un tonito que G no reconocía como de broma. Alaude lo dijo enserio, MUY enserio.

Alaude lo soltó y se escondió detrás de la gran fuente junto a ellos, de esa forma lograría escuchar y podría asegurarse que G no huyera. G respiró profundo nuevamente, juntando valor, y miró al rubio, avanzando con decisión y apretando el pequeño objeto en el bolsillo de su pantalón con una mano. Tenía que hacerlo. ¡Vamos, valor! Cada paso que daba eran ánimos renovados y sentía que todo sería más fácil. Sí, ahora estaba seguro que podía hacerlo, muy seguro.

- ¡G!- exclamó con felicidad el rubio, cuando alzó la vista y sus dulces ojos se posaron en el pelirrojo. Corrió a su encuentro y lo abrazó suavemente, haciendo que el corazón de G temblara. Correspondió el abrazo, algo tembloroso, pero todavía con esa confianza que le daría valor. Al menos así fue hasta que los labios del rubio se posaron en los suyos. Ahí ya todo se le fue de las manos.- ¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó con su deslumbrante sonrisa.

- Yo...- tragó saliva. ¿Dónde estaban las palabras bonitas y cursis que antes se le habían ocurrido?- Giotto...

- ¿Dime?- ¿por qué debía ser tan adorable? ¿Por qué ese rostro aniñado lo dejaba sin aliento?

- Mira... Ehh...

- Vamos, G...- murmuró Alaude, cruzando los brazos y punteando con sus dedos.

- ¿Qué pasa, G?- Giotto ladeó la cabeza, ligeramente preocupado por la situación.

- Yo...- no, por favor, ¡no esa mirada de cachorro preocupado! Juntó valor y tomó sus manos.- Giotto... Tú sabes que te amo, te amo mucho...

- Por supuesto, G. Y yo a ti.- volvió a sonreír. Mierda, otra sonrisa de esas y lo violaría.

- Bueno...- carraspeó.- Éste tiempo juntos la pasé muy feliz contigo... Y...- apretó un poco las manos del rubio. Giotto se sonrojó ligeramente, simplemente adorable.- Y yo... que-quería hacerte una pregunta...

- ¿Y cuál es?- tenía una ligera sospecha de lo que podía preguntar.

- Yo...- se quedó mudo unos minutos, juntando más valor.- ¡Quisiera pedirte que hoy fuéramos a cenar!- gritó.

Tanto Giotto como Alaude se quedaron mudos, sorprendidos.

- Ay, qué idiota.- Alaude rodó los ojos y golpeó su cara con una mano, bajándola lentamente por su rostro. Resopló molesto, otra oportunidad desaprovechada.

- Oh... Cla-claro, G.- el rubio de ojos amarillos le sonrió, pero G sabía que esa no era una sonrisa completamente sincera. Estaba algo... decepcionado. ¿Acaso esperaba otra cosa?- Bueno, podemos ir hoy en cuanto termine de trabajar...

_Idiota..._

- S-sí, Giotto.

- Bueno...- suspiró.

_Vamos, G..._

- Tengo... que volver al trabajo.- soltó las manos del pelirrojo y pasó a su lado para volver a la casa.

_Dilo._

- Bueno, Giotto...- G apretó los puños.

_Dilo ya._

_¡Hazlo ya!_

- ¡Giotto!- se volteó rápidamente, tomando la pequeña caja de terciopelo firmemente y se acercó al rubio.

- ¿G, qué-?

- ¡Cásate conmigo!- gritó al tiempo que caía de rodillas delante del rubio y mostraba la caja de terciopelo abierta con un anillo de oro en ella.

Todo se hizo completo silencio. G lo había dicho, sí. Lo había logrado. Pero... no era tan romántico como él pensaba y deseaba que fuera. Aún así, la propuesta estaba hecha y no se podía dar vuelta atrás. Clavó sus ojos como rubíes en los dorados del otro, con los nervios a flor de piel, esperando la respuesta. ¿Por qué no respondía? ¿Por qué lo miraba tan sorprendido? Maldita sea, si lo rechaza que sea ya.

Tuvo que agarrar con fuerza la pequeña caja cuando sintió un cuerpo delgado lanzarse sobre él, tumbándolo en el duro pavimento. Luego sintió unos labios contra los suyos en un dulce beso, y varios más extendiéndose a toda la superficie de su rostro. La pareja se miró a los ojos, los de G llenos de dudas y los de Giotto llenos de lágrimas. Limpió con su mano libre esas lágrimas que, si bien le hacían ver más tierno de lo normal, no le gustaban mucho.

- ¡Sí!- dijo emocionado.- ¡Sí, quiero casarme contigo!

- ¿Enserio?- G se sentó una vez Giotto se quitó de encima y tomó su mano, deslizando lentamente el anillo en su dedo anular. Ambos observaron el anillo unos instantes.

- Te amo, G.- le susurró dulcemente.

- Y yo a ti, Giotto.- le acarició la mejilla delicadamente y fueron acercándose lentamente, para besarse, pero cuando sus labios se rozaron...

- ¡Al fin!- dejó escapar Alaude, tapándose la boca al instante.

- ¿Alaude?- llamó Giotto.

- Emm...- salió de su escondite con los brazos algo cruzados tras su espalda.- Sí, eh...- carraspeó nervioso y se acomodó la ropa, volviendo a su personalidad seria y fría.- Felicitaciones por... la boda en camino.- se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

- Ay, éste muchacho...- suspiró el jefe Vongola.

- Bueno...- G ya sentía que un enorme peso de sus hombros era retirado y su personalidad valiente y decidida volvió a la normalidad.- Todavía sigue en pie mi propuesta de llevarte a cenar.

- Me encantaría, amor.- le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

- Y... cuando volvamos, podríamos hacer temblar la casa.- ronroneó mientras lamía lascivamente su cuello. El sonrojo en las mejillas del menor lo hizo sonreír.

- ¡G, pervertido!- espetó tirándole de las mejillas y con su rostro rojo de la vergüenza.

- Bien, bien, tranquilo.- adoraba verlo así.

- Pero de todas formas no creo que podamos hacerlo en un buen tiempo...- murmuró.- Es lo segundo mejor que me pasó en el día.

- ¿Eh?- el pelirrojo ladeó la cabeza.- ¿Y qué fue lo primero?

- Bueno, me enteré recién hoy, pensaba decírtelo en la noche...

- ¿Qué es, Giotto?- preguntó. Como respuesta, el rubio se acarició su vientre con una leve sonrisa y sus mejillas coloreándose de rosa.- Giotto, no me digas que...- sus manos le temblaron y una enorme felicidad estuvo a punto de explotar en su interior.

- Sí, G. Sé que parece imposible, pero te aseguro que es verdad.- un ligero temor le heló la sangre a Giotto. ¿Y si G ahora lo rechazaba?

- Giotto... ¡Soy tan feliz!- rodeó al rubio con sus brazos y lo atrajo a su cuerpo en un efusivo abrazo.

- Me alegro que estés feliz, G.- lo abrazó también, riendo por lo bajo.- ¿Te parece si les damos la noticia a todos?

- No, ahora no.- dio vuelta a Giotto para sentarlo entre sus piernas y descansó su mentón en su hombro abrazándolo por la espalda.- Por ahora, prefiero quedarme así un rato.- llevó ambas manos al vientre del rubio.

- Muy bien.- contempló las flores mientras una de sus manos se posaba sobre las manos ajenas y la otra acariciaba los suaves cabellos del pelirrojo.

Ahora, oficialmente, G y Giotto iniciarían una nueva familia juntos.


End file.
